Un Cuento de Navidad
by Mactans
Summary: Sherlock tiene mucha imaginación (OoC/insinuación de Johnlock y Mystrade)... . (lean las notas que están al inicio, please)


Hola, bueno escribí esto en una noche de insomnio y en inglés, así que no esperen una obra maestra; honestamente la hice en un lapsus de locura porque a veces me gusta escribir cosas raras y con un sentido del humor más bien absurdo y simple, me relaja y de echo tengo varias historias escritas, pero me da pena publicarlas porque creo que es muy tonto.

Mi beta (que también me ayuda a traducir) me convenció de hacerlo, espero no ofender a nadie y al menos darles un momento de risa.  
.

[Nota: Actualizaré mi otro escrito (Mi amada flor) hasta enero, gracias por los Fav y sus maravillosos reviews, y les informo que la historia tendrá varios giros interesantes.]

Bien, pues a leer y felices fiestas C:

...

...

...

..

.

Todos estaban reunidos en el 221B, vestidos con sus mejores galas, sonriendo y bailando, todo era perfecto para la ocasión:

La Sra. Hudson le contaba los últimos chismes de la cuadra a una muy incómoda Molly, quién fue a aquella reunión con la intención de charlar con su amor platónico de ojos imposibles, pero que como siempre fue ignorada y relegada a ser la "cuidadora" de una muy ebria Sra. Hudson que hablaba hasta por los codos; Mycroft miraba fijamente como un loco acosador a Lestrade, quien fingía no darse cuenta, pero por el sudor en su rostro y el temblor en sus manos, era más que obvio que sentía la potente mirada azul clavándose en su nuca (y en otras partes de su anatomía que preferiría no mencionar), el inspector charlaba (o al menos eso intentaba) con el Dr. Watson, quien vestía su inseparable jersey de reno (la roja lucecita parpadeante en la punta de la nariz del jodido reno, lo ponía más nervioso) y le daba ánimos al rubio por su último desastre amoroso.

Sherlock permanecía sentado en su sillón, llevaba ahí desde que todo comenzó (unas 6 horas atrás), como no se movió cuando John se lo pidió, terminó siendo adornado como árbol de navidad, pero tan ensimismado estaba en su palacio mental, que no sintió cuando lo rodearon de escarcha dorada y le colgaron esferas rojas por todas partes, ni cuando fue rodeado por un cable de lucecitas navideñas y mucho menos cuando al final le pusieron una estrella plateada en la cabeza. Sally no desperdició la oportunidad y le tomo miles de fotos hasta que John le pregunto si en realidad no estaba enamorada de Sherlock, ella se escandalizó ante la pregunta y ofendida se fue a servir otro ponche evitando dar una respuesta grosera. Anderson, el nuevo seguidor y fiel admirador del detective permanecía a su lado, casi igual de inmóvil pues no quería importunar los pensamientos del pelinegro pero estaba al pendiente por si éste requería algo con urgencia (a John no le agrado la idea pero lo disimulo). Todos charlaban entre sí, bebían y reían, con una suave melodía de fondo.

De repente las luces se apagaron, dejando como única excepción al árbol navideño humano, quien estaba de pie a un lado del switch, clara señal de ser él el culpable de la repentina obscuridad, todos le miraron y el pelinegro comenzó a hablar:

-Una historia navideña les voy a contar, una que tiene un principio pero no tiene final, presten atención, que esta noche blanca se llenará de acción…

-Ay, por favor Sherlock, no otra vez…

-Calla feo pelirrojo gordo, o les contaré de aquella navidad en la que acabaste vomitando y rompiendo el inodoro…  
-Ammm… Sherlock ¿Podrías dejar de hablar así? Es un poco raro y honestamente me estas asustando…

-¿Así como mi estimado Doctor? ¿No te das cuenta que es el espíritu navideño en todo su esplendor?

Todos estaban en shock, Sherlock nunca fue un buen anfitrión y mucho menos apreciaba la navidad, el único que parecía saber algo sobre el asunto era Mycroft, quien ante la amenaza anterior se quedó callado, solo se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba su hermano, mientras esperaba que en esta ocasión las cosas no se salieran de control.

-Ahora todos callaos, pues no me dejan continuar, si todos a la vez quieren hablar, será un desorden y verdadero caos…

.

…...

Era noche buena en Londres, todos corrían en los alrededores, pues mañana sería Navidad y a casa debían llegar; en una lujosa mansión, todo estaba solitario, frío y nadie festejaba esta ocasión, pues en la residencia Holmes, no se creía en nada ni en Santa Claus.

…...

-¿Cómo qué no? Si te la pasabas fastidiando a nuestra madre desde agosto para comenzar a adornar toda la casa… -Dijo burlonamente Mycroft.

Sherlock lo miro indiferente y volvió hacia su audiencia –Esta la historia de un niño gordo y pelirrojo como la grana, un día en navidad se le ocurrió tragar como si no hubiera mañana, entonces…

-¡Ya! –Interrumpió el mayor de los Holmes –Okay, entendí, me callo.

Sherlock sonrió complacido.

…...

Un pequeño niño, tratado como joven adulto, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, en silencio como si nada importante sucediera, él estaba callado, triste y solitario, cuando de repente…

…...

-Oye espera ¿Por qué solo sales tú? ¿Dónde estoy yo? –Preguntó indignado el pelirrojo, o sea toda una vida aguantando a ese engendro que tenía por hermano, para que al final se autodenomine hijo único.

Sherlock lo miro medio enojado –Espera y sabrás, pero si vuelves a hablar tu historia he de contar…

…...

…cuando de repente, la flama de la chimenea se apagó simplemente, aunque todo era penumbras, el niño no tuvo miedo pues era valiente sin lugar a dudas.

Escuchó como algo bajaba dificultosamente por la garganta de la chimenea seguramente.

El niño solitario tomo un azadón y se puso en acción, se colocó al costado de la chimenea con intención de esperar al ladrón.

"Jo, jo, jo"

El pequeño escucho y su cara se iluminó, se acercó con prisa, pues sabía de quién era esa risa.

-"Santa está aquí" – Pensó lleno de alegría púes era la primera vez que le vería –"¿Pero cómo llego hasta aquí? Si mi madre nunca me permitió una carta escribir"

…...

-¿No?- Preguntó el buen Doctor –Pero si la vez pasada que vimos a tu madre ella dijo que cada navidad le escribías hasta 12 páginas completas a Santa Claus y ella tenía que comparar 3 sobres para que cupieran todas las hojas…

-Hay, que lindo debió de haber sido Sherlock de niño –Murmuró Molly.

-En realidad Sherlock era un niño hermoso –Dijo Mycroft -Parecía un angelito… pero un día a mami se le cayó y se le desfiguro la cara y así le quedo.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Me tienes envidia –Dijo Sherlock indignado.

-Bueno, ya en serio, él fue un buen niño hasta los 8 años, de ahí en adelante se volvió poco a poco insoportable –Comentó Mycroft mientras daba un sorbo a su taza con té (repentinamente apareció o se lo preparó cuando nadie lo miraba, o talvez lleva siempre una taza con té metida en su paraguas, nunca lo sabremos). –Quizá tenga que ver que…

-Cállense todos –Dijo serio el pelinegro, aunque honestamente, con ese montón de lucecitas encima y esa estrella sobre su cabeza no intimidaba mucho que digamos…

…...

El niño pelinegro, al saber que no corría peligro, espero paciente a que bajara su agradable visitante. Una bota negra, seguida de un llamativo traje color grana salieron de la chimenea y al final la cabeza y una bolsa singular (que dejo caer al suelo como costal de papas).

-Jo, jo, jo –río Santa con desgana y sus fríos ojos azules miraron al infante –Deberías estar dormido pequeño niño.

-Y tú no deberías de haber venido –Dijo el niño un poco intimidado- Pero ya que estas aquí ¿Qué me has traído?

Santa se rasco su pelirroja barba y….

…...

-¿Pelirrojo? –Preguntó el inspector con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, eso dije –Contestó Sherlock.

-Pero Santa tiene el cabello y la barba blanca –Acotó John.

-Pero en este cuento, aparecen todos los que están en este cuarto- Aclaró Sherlock con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ay, por favor no… -Murmuró el mayor de los Holmes.

…...

-Has sido un niño bueno, mi pequeño pirata aventurero, así que, como me pediste y he oído, a un amigo y confidente te he traído- Declaró Santa Croft.

…...

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja –Todos estallaron en carcajadas

-Y lo hizo- murmuró resignado el pobre Mycroft.

…...

-Pero no te lo voy a dar, porque la vedad me caes mal –Dijo Santa

…...

-¿Eh? –Dijeron todos.

-Esas lucecitas te están afectando, Sherlock –Le dijo Lestrade.

-Santa no diría eso –Le recriminó Sally con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero sí el Santa de mi cuento, él es macabro y entrometido, no puede ser agradable y tierno, pues no podría ser interpretado por mi hermano. –Contestó Sherlock.

-Yo no soy macabro –Le dijo con voz gutural, entonces se levantó y todos retrocedieron asustados. -…

…...

-Ojalá mejor hubiesen venido los Reyes Magos –Murmuró el niño –Ellos no dan miedo y dejan más regalos.

-Si quieres me lo llevo –Dijo Santa señalando un bulto en el suelo.

-Mmmjhjm- Se quejó el pequeño bulto

…...

-¿El regalo se quejó? –Preguntó Anderson.

-Ash, si ¿Qué no están escuchando? –Dijo Sherlock malhumorado.

-Dijiste que le llevo un amigo y confidente –Recordó John

-Espera… ¿Le llevo un niño? – Cuestionó Molly mientras acomodaba a la Sra. Hudson que dormía por tanto alcohol.

…...

-Dime que tengo que hacer, para a mi amigo poder obtener –Declaró valientemente Sherlock.

-Estoy solo, dónde vivo siempre es invierno y el tiempo se me hace eterno- Contestó Santa Croft –Eres un niño inteligente, así que sabes que lo que busco es un amante.

…...

Mycroft escupió su té ante semejante declaración -¡¿Qué?!

-Ese Santa es un enfermo, mira que hablarle de esas cosas a un niño… -Dijo Anderson.

-Eres un Santa pésimo –Le acusó Lestrade.

-¿Yo qué? El que está contando está tontería es Sherlock, ese Santa no se parece en nada a mí, yo no intimido, ni secuestro gente y mucho menos ando por la vida buscando pareja.

Todos lo vieron de forma incrédula…

-Claro, claro… -Murmuró medio riendo John.

…...

El pelinegro levanto una ceja sorprendido -¿Pero si a mí me has traído un amigo, porque no te regalas uno a ti mismo?

-Ves pero no observas…

…...

-Ah, con que de ti saco esa frase –Murmuro John.

-Sí, de mí ha copiado casi todo –Sonrío de lado Mycroft.

Sherlock lo miro feo pero no dijo nada.

…...

-Ves pero no observas, debo de darles regalos a las personas, yo no puedo regalarme nada a mí mismo, de lo contrario este mundo ya sería mío –Dijo Santa.

…...

Todos: O_O

-Eso sí que asusta –Declaró Sally

-Esto parece una historia de terror… -Dijo Anderson

…...

-Me parece muy lógico –Dijo el niño –Te puedo dar mi viejo muñeco.

-¿A mí de que me sirve un juguete? Yo lo que quiero es un hombre fuerte

…...

-Ese Santa es taaaaan homosexual… - Dijo Donovan

-Dale un pepino y ya –Medio grito la Señora Hudson para después volverse a dormir. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Pero que vulgar se pone con el alcohol –Dijo molesto Mycroft, pero sin poder controlar su bochorno.

…...

Entonces, una luz cegadora se posó en el centro de la estancia.

-Soy tu hada madrina –Dijo la luz tomando forma humana –Dígame lo que desea mi pequeña dama.

-Soy niño- Corrigió el pelinegro enojado.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –Le cuestiono Santa enojado –Además tú eres el hada de los dientes, no mientas, tu bata te delata.

…...

-Eso no rimo –Dijo Donovan.

-Si bueno, ya me cansé –Contestó Sherlock (y la autora también), restándole importancia.

-En ningún cuento de navidad existe un hada madrina –Se quejó John.

-Como les gusta molestar…

…...

-No tengo trabajo y tengo hipotecada mi casita del árbol –Contestó el hada madrina con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Bueno que triste, no me importa vete que tengo negocios con el niño –Dijo serio.

-Eres el peor Santa de la historia…

-Lo mismo pienso –Le siguió el niño pelinegro.

-Mira hada… -Y la miró

-Señorita Hada Molly –Dijo rápidamente.

-Ok, mire Molly…

-Dije "Señorita Hada Molly", aunque le cueste trabajo –Le cortó seriamente.

…...

-La Molly del cuento si tiene carácter –Comentó sorprendido Lestrade.

Molly se puso roja.

…...

-Como se llame, ya váyase –Luego su voz se volvió profunda y tenebrosa -Porque si no lo hace y pierdo el negocio que estoy haciendo con este enclenque, la buscaré, la acosaré, haré su vida miserable hasta el punto que me ruegue por una muerte piadosa…

Hada madrina: O_O

Niño pelinegro: O_O

Renos de Santa: O_O

…...

Todos (menos Sherlock): O_O

…...

-Okay, ya me voy, creo que el niño huérfano de al lado me necesita, je je je…

-No, espere, deseo un ami…

-¡Yo te traje a un amigo! –Le interrumpió Santa Croft mientras pateaba al bulto en el suelo.

-Ammhuhm –Se quejó el bulto y se hizo bolita

–Y si le pides otro a ella, arrojaré a éste al Támesis desde la más alta orilla (Un verso sin esfuerzo :D ).

Y el bulto en el suelo comenzó a sollozar.

…...

Todos miraban con recelo al pelirrojo.

-Oye, me estás haciendo quedar como un monstruo- Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Tu, asesinas gente, Mycroft –Le recriminó John mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No creo que usted sea la persona indicada para reclamarme algo, Dr. Watson –Le contesto con una media sonrisa y John se quedó callado –Además, yo no asesino gente, solo la desaparezco…

-Eso es un eufemismo de asesinato- Le reprocho Lestrade.

-Si bueno, en el acta de hechos se ve más bonito así- Y sonrío… Todos los demás lo miraron aterrados.

…...

El niño pelinegro, inteligente como era, decidió hablar:

-Vale, deseo que haga que mi viejo muñeco de acción cobre vida.

-Y eso ¿Para qué? –Preguntó receloso Santa Croft.

-¿No que querías un compañero? ¿No te gusta? –Le preguntó al pelirrojo

Santa Croft al verlo quedo prendado de esos ojos café, ese hermoso cabello canoso y de su hermosa sonrisa de ardilla dientona.

…...

-Esto me está gustando –Dijo Mycroft emocionado (ok, lo más emocionado que puede estar un Holmes, pero se entiende, ¿no?)

-No puede ser verdad… -Murmuro sonrojado y con cara de susto el Inspector.

…...

-Es mi muñeco de acción "Action Lestraman" – Dijo orgulloso el pelinegro –Pero está viejo y ya no me gusta.

…...

-Yo no estoy viejo, las canas me aumentan edad- Dijo Greg ofendido.

-A mí me gustaría averiguar donde más tiene canas, Inspector… -Le susurro el mayor de los Holmes mientras alzaba una y otra vez su pelirroja ceja –Si entiende a lo que me refiero… -Y desvió su mirada hacia abajo.

-Ya, Sherlock sigue contando tu estúpida historia… -Exclamó Lestrade de forma abrupta, mientras le daba la espalda al pelirrojo.

-También me gusta la vista trasera –Dijo Mycroft.

El inspector se sonrojo a más no poder y se ocultó detrás de Donovan.

…...

-Ammm… este, no puedo- Dijo apenada el hada madrina/de los dientes.

-Uy…. El hada Azul si puede, eres un vergüenza ja, ja, ja, digo jo, jo, jo –Se burló Santa.

-¡No es cierto!- Gritó ofendida.

-Pinocho dice lo contrario –Rebatió Santa.

-Pinocho miente-Contestó

-Pues hasta el hada de Cenicienta transforma cosas y tú no puedes, debes de ser una desgracia para el reino de las hadas…

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto de nosotras? –Le preguntó recelosa.

-Yo lo sé todo- Contesto con arrogancia.

-Yo creo que has de sacar toda la información de Wikipedia –Le respondió burlonamente.

-YO SOY WIKIPEDIA :D

Hada: D:

…...

Todos están en shock.

-¿En serio Sherlock? ¿Tienes que decir tantas estupideces?- Murmuro Mycroft

-Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas –Meditó John

-Y todos los malditos años es lo mismo… -Dijo Mycroft al aire

-¿Qué quiere decir con "todos los malditos años es lo mismo"? –Pregunto Anderson.

-Sherlock escoge un día festivo al año para volverse repentinamente estúpido, en otras palabras, volverse como ustedes…

Todos lo ven feo.

-No se ofendan, no lo dije con esa intensión –Dijo conciliadoramente y los demás relajaron su expresión –Pero saben que es verdad –Ok, Mycroft no es muy sociable que digamos, ni tiene mucho tacto para tratar a la gente –Él dice que es bueno que su cerebro descanse una vez al año y yo digo que es una estupidez y que solo lo hace para fastidiarme…

-Querido hermano, por muy gordo que estés lamento decirte que no todo orbita alrededor de ti, el campo gravitacional que genera tu gordo cuerpo no me impulsa a hacer lo que hago solo por tu causa –Contestó Sherlock- Ahora déjenme continuar…

…...

El Hada madrina/de los dientes lo miró impactada, entonces recordó todo lo que le dijo y lo fulminó con la mirada luego se volteó a ver al niño y extendió la mano –A ver, dame eso.

El niño le tendió el muñeco, entonces el hada hizo varios pases mágicos y…

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó con voz ronca el ex muñeco de acción (que de hecho creció a tamaño humano [¿?]).

Santa lo miro con adoración y Lestraman al ver la cara de psicópata violador en potencia que tenía el pelirrojo se arrojó por la ventana y corrió para escapar.  
-Que comience la acción –Susurró roncamente Santa –Me gusta cuando se resisten -Luego salió por la misma ventana y les silbó a sus renos, que aparecieron rápidamente, se subió a su trineo y fue en busca de su presa.

…...

-¿Pero qué demonios…? – Susurró impactado Anderson.

-Eso sonó muy a tu estilo Mycroft jajajajaja –Comentó John

Lestrade estaba en una esquina temblando.

-Mmmm, no se me había ocurrido… -Murmuro el pelirrojo.

Y Lestrade se puso pálido.

…...

El niño pelinegro se acercó al bulto en el suelo y deshizo el nudo, entonces del costal emergió una infantil cabeza rubia.

-Quiero ir a casa- Dijo un adolorido y asustado niño de ojos verdes

-¿Príncipe John? –Murmuró incrédula el hada.

-¿Príncipe? –Dijo Sherlock.

-Sí, estoy segura de que él es el sobrino de los tres Reyes Magos.

-Si soy yo –Contestó el niño

…...

-Eso no es cierto, Sherlock –Le dijo Mycroft –Además yo sería incapaz de secuestrar al buen Doctor…

John lo mira recelosamente.

-Es mi cuento y son mis personajes –Contestó Sherlock.

…...

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Le preguntó el hada.

-El elefante de mi tío Baltazar aplasto por accidente a Rodolfo, el reno de Santa Croft y él muy maldito me secuestró a mí en venganza –Dijo enojado.

-No es cierto, yo le pedí un amigo a Santa y él te trajo –Dijo alegre el niño pelinegro –Ahora serás mi amigo por siempre, para siempre y hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque eres mío y no te compartiré con nadie.

…...

-Eso de la locura les viene de familia ¿verdad? –dijo Sally con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Ahora John le hacía compañía a Lestrade, ambos temblaban en la esquina más alejada del departamento.

…...

-No Sherlock, debemos regresarlo –Le dijo conciliadoramente el hada.

-No, no quiero y no puedes obligarme –Le dijo, mientras agarraba a John y lo volvía a meter en el saco.

-Oye pero…

Entonces, de repente tiraron la puerta de la casa del niño solitario (sus papás tienen el sueño pesado jajaja) y entraron dos personas vestidas como guardias.

-Estamos buscando a un niño rubio –Dijo la mujer con cabello afro.

-¿Lo han visto? –Preguntó el otro tipo con barba.

…...

-Somos nosotros- dijeron contentos Sally y Anderson.

-Ni se emocionen tanto, solo son personajes secundarios –Les cortó Sherlock.

-No nos importa –Contestaron.

…...

El niño pelinegro comenzó a llorar y señalo al hada –Yo vi como lanzo a un niño al río y ahora venía a secuestrarme a mí, estoy muy asustado ¡Ayúdenme!

-¿Qué, pero qué? ¡No! ¡No es cie…!

Pero los guardias no dejaron que el hada terminara de hablar por que la fulminaron con dardos en forma de bastoncitos de menta. Luego se fueron a buscar al niño al río (y se llevaron al hada muerta).  
Entonces el niño pelinegro arrastró al bulto hasta el sótano, donde lo mantuvo cautivo para que fuera su amigo hasta la muerte.

FIN.

…...

-¿Me mata… ron? –Murmuro impactada Molly a punto de llorar.

-Vaya, que buena historia hermanito, me has dado mucho en que pensar –Dijo divertido Mycroft mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

-Se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve… pero en fin, vamos a cenar –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Todos los demás estaban en shock.

-Oigan –Dijo de repente Sherlock -¿Dónde está John? –Preguntó al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada al mencionado.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos del departamento, el inspector Lestrade y John corrían desesperadamente rumbo a la terminal de autobuses más cercana…

…

…

FIN xD


End file.
